Insurance companies spend considerable amounts of resources estimating damage caused to shingles. Currently an estimator needs to be on site to determine whether or not a roof needs to be replaced. Generally, the estimator uses a subjective assessment of the roof. Unfortunately, subjective assessments generally do not provide a repeatable or consistent approach, resulting in inconsistent and unreliable results. For example, once on the roof, different lighting conditions and shingle types may make it very difficult, even for an experienced estimator, to assess the amount of damage to a roof.
In addition to providing inadequate results, a subjective assessment may expose the estimator to dangerous conditions. For example, the estimator exposes himself or herself to the risk of falling. Windy or rainy conditions, which are common in many locales, enhance this risk.